


Worship

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [5]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform, OC-Tober 2019 Prompt Fill, Pre-Campaign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21469069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: There are days when the only words Nona speaks are in prayer.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).

> For the OC-Tober Prompt: "Worship"

There are days when the only words Nona speaks are in prayer.

Her worship now is so unlike what it was before. It is a silent thing, private and hidden away, just as she is. No more crowds gathered together, no more voices joined as one. Only Nona, who still kneels before her god and offers up what little she has left.

In time, her quiet prayers feel right, in their own way. The solitude gives her… well, _comfort _isn’t exactly the right word. Nona does not pray for _comfort._

She prays for the chance to set right the wrongs that have been done. She prays that when the chance comes, she will be strong enough to take it without hesitation. She prays because her faith is one of the few things they could not take away from her.

She prays, and some days, that alone is enough.


End file.
